Jeeode
Description The Jeeode, and its instrument, appear to be made from crystals in shades of pink, red, and orange. Most of the Jeeode's body, arms, head, and hair appear to be formed from faceted crystals, but its hands and eyes appear to be more organic. The Jeeode does not appear to have any feet or legs, but instead hovers above the ground, lifted by an unknown force. It is a feminine-seeming monster, swaying gently to the music it plays. The Jeeode's instrument is comprised of six crystals (three pink alternating with three orange) in the shape of pentagonal prisms. It plays this instrument in a manner very much like the Deedge, stroking the surface of the crystals, which light up and produce a ringing sound when touched. When this monster is idle, it stays in tempo by swaying behind its instrument in a fashion similar to the Whisp, but at a much faster pace. Song Audio sample: The Jeeode emits an almost magical-sounding bell sound similar to that of a glass harmonica (AKA "glass armonica") with added reverb. Breeding The Jeeode can be bred using a combination of a Shellbeat and any 3 element monster on the Water Island. Possible combination(s): * + Shellbeat and Spunge * + Shellbeat and Pummel * + Shellbeat and Scups * + Shellbeat and Reedling The chance for breeding this monster is about 1% in any of the combinations. According to statistics, doing 70 attempts gives you a 50% chance of successfully breeding at least one Jeeode; and doing 690 attempts gives you a 99.9% chance of successfully breeding at least one Jeeode. Note that a Rare Monster could substitute any of the parents. The only exceptions are "Ethereal Breeding Bonanzas". These increase the chance of breeding an Ethereal by 500%, which means it is 5x as likely. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins or shards per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Coins Shards Maximum Income Each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute. The food per level is the same for all Ethereal monsters of the same element count and can be found in this article. *Note* with the Anniversary Update, Jeeode can be fed up to level 15, at which time it can be placed on Ethereal Island, instead of Gold Island. Likes Tweedle.png|Tweedle|link=Tweedle Boodoo.png|Boodoo|link=Boodoo Reflecting Pool.png|Reflecting Pool|link=Reflecting Pool Digger.png|Digger|link=Digger Tub Fountain.png|Tub Fountain|link=Tub Fountain Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). *Tweedle *Boodoo *Reflecting Pool *Digger *Tub Fountain See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. Name Origin The name is taken from the geode, a natural geological formation of crystals inside of a stone spheroid. The developers seem to have taken the theme even a step further, as the names which can automatically be given to individual Jeeodes include "Nodula" and "Vooga," which seem to be taken from the related geological structures nodule and vug, respectively. Notes *The , like any other Ethereal monster, can only be placed in the Breeding Structure on Ethereal Island. *The Jeeode is a Female-only species according to BBB. *The Jeeode, and all other monsters with the element of crystal, do not sing. Category:Ethereal Monsters Category:Ethereal Category:Monsters Category:Crystal Category:Ethereal Island Category:Water Island